


promise me forever

by jjokkiri



Series: monsta x bingo (winter 2017) [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Proposals, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: The first thing Lee Minhyuk said when they met was that Kihyun would learn to love him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Roommates AU_ square of [Monsta X Bingo](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXbingo).

 

On a list of things that Kihyun would never ever forget for as long as he breathed, meeting Lee Minhyuk was somewhere at the very top of that list. And it was also on the very top of the list of things he would never hope to have happened any other way. Meeting Lee Minhyuk was a unique experience——far from extravagant, but in every way memorable.

The older man took Kihyun’s world by storm, when he’d tumbled into the younger man’s life, quite literally——if actually falling backwards off of a counter and dropping a container of flour was considered tumbling into his life.

Kihyun remembered walking into his dorm room on the first day of college and pausing in the middle of the doorway in aghast at the sight of his new roommate on the floor, covered in flour. He’d sworn it hadn’t even been three hours since the official start of move-in hours, yet there was already a mess on the floor, accompanied with a cute brunet with a cheeky smile. 

He’d heaved out a suffering sigh as he ignored the presence of the other boy and made a beeline to the empty room that was meant to be his. And he wouldn’t ever forget the way the boy on the floor grinned and shouted after him,  _ “Don’t worry, you’ll learn to love me, I promise.” _

Kihyun had doubted with every nerve in his body that he would ever learn to love anyone so drastically bold and different from himself. The young vocals student simply rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him, not giving his new roommate a second glance. Had he done so, he might have seen the little pout on Minhyuk’s face.

But, unfortunately for Kihyun, that promise rang true.

 

 

 

The next morning, when he finally decided that leaving his room and giving his roommate the time of day was worth it, he’d opened the door of his bedroom and took one step out, before retreating back into the safety of his room, simply because seeing his roommate run down the hallway half-naked was far from what he was expecting to see. 

Minhyuk knocked on his door, later that day, trying to apologize for the sight, and Kihyun remained locked inside his room. So, they don’t end up introducing themselves to one another until the third day after moving into the dorm and breathing the same air. 

It had been an unsure introduction with Kihyun curled up on their sofa and warily staring at the very excited brunet. 

But, he couldn’t trust the promise that they would have an amazing semester together.

Thankfully, Minhyuk was incredibly skilled in the art of proving Yoo Kihyun wrong.  _ All the time. _

 

 

 

They don’t click immediately, but at some point, they do become almost inseparable from one another. Seeing the pair in public without the other was a strange occurrence, and it always seemed to be questioned. To Kihyun, it was the strangest thing, but Minhyuk took the inquiries in stride and casually exposed Kihyun’s terrible sleeping habits to the public known as the rest of their college, with a cheerful smile. 

And he could never find it in himself to stay angry at Minhyuk for it, because he had a strange soft spot for the older man.

In the history of terrible roommates, Minhyuk took the top spot for the worst roommate in the entire world. But, there was something addictive about being around the older man. Maybe, it was because he never seemed to stop smiling and he was contagiously cheerful in every single circumstance, despite stress or Kihyun’s anger.

Perhaps, the ignorance to the rest of the world should have been annoying, but a part of Kihyun (that would never admit it aloud) found it to be charming. Minhyuk never seemed to dull and he shone brightly throughout every single second of his life, as if he were Kihyun’s personal sunshine. He couldn’t help but smile around him, no matter how much he tried to avoid it.

But, that didn’t mean that Lee Minhyuk didn’t drive him up a wall, whenever they had assignments due on the same day, and the older man had been busy doing God-knows-what throughout the week. He’d sit down with Kihyun and lean against him, smiling as if he wanted something——which, he always did.

“Can I copy your homework?” 

And it obviously happened often, because Kihyun hardly hesitated in his response; “My answers are wrong. I didn’t try.”

But, Minhyuk never seemed to miss a beat when it came to Kihyun’s rejection. “That’s not what I asked.”

And it sucked, because Lee Minhyuk was a demon who knew how to use his puppy eyes to his advantage. 

Kihyun hated weakness.

 

 

 

After they’d established that Minhyuk couldn’t cook to save his life (which was why their recycling bins were filled with empty pizza boxes and fried chicken, every single week), Kihyun demanded that he would cook for the both of them. And sometimes, Kihyun found himself lacking the time to cook for himself, but for Minhyuk’s sake, he’d stay up and try to whip up quick, healthier meals for the both of them.

So, with that attempt to intervene with Minhyuk’s terribly unhealthy diet, the younger man ended up becoming his personal chef. But, it seemed their schedules never quite matched up properly, and it was too much of a hassle for Kihyun to stock up the fridge with premade food for the older man. So, over the course of their spring break, Kihyun tried to teach Minhyuk how to cook.

It proved to be a terrible idea, when Minhyuk accidentally smashed three plates in the process of trying to wash them. 

“Why can’t you do  _ anything  _ without breaking  _ everything _ ?”

“Sorry,” Minhyuk had apologized, looking terribly upset at his inability to actually help out around the kitchen. “I’m just not meant to be as husband material as you are.”

Kihyun exhaled in defeat as he ushered Minhyuk out of the kitchen and grabbed a broom to sweep up the broken glass. 

But, that night, Kihyun relents on his strict rules against Minhyuk’s unhealthy eating habits, and lets Minhyuk order pizza and the next year, they end up moving in together in an apartment close to the school.

 

 

 

“Kihyun, can you please do me a favour?” 

Minhyuk had been trying to wheedle him into helping him bleach his hair for the past few weeks. Kihyun, with insistence, had declared that, as a vocals major, he had no experience in dyeing hair and he didn’t want to ruin Minhyuk’s pretty hair. But, they’re both broke students and Minhyuk wanting to bleach his hair platinum was the most ridiculous of ideas that the nineteen year old had ever heard of. 

“No,” Kihyun replied, not looking up from where he was scribbling answers to math problems onto his assignment. 

“Kihyun, ple——”

“We hardly have enough money to cover next month’s rent, I’m not going to go out to a beauty store to buy bleach and developer to turn you into Jack Frost.”

Minhyuk pouted at him, gently pushing the younger man away from his assignment and practically sprawling into his lap, eyes wide with insistence, “Pretty please?”

“Oh,  _ no _ . No puppy eyes, you little demon.”

But he does end up doing it, and he forces Minhyuk to pay the majority of the rent for the next three months. Yet, the older man didn’t seem to mind, because he was happy with making Kihyun touch up his roots every few weeks.

(Kihyun appreciated the lighter hair on the older man: he looked  _ ethereal _ . But, Kihyun swore he wasn’t slowly beginning to fall in love with Lee Minhyuk——except, he might just be.)

 

 

 

It only kind of hurts when Minhyuk comes home from his part-time job at the campus coffee shop, and was ranting about how he was definitely so very in love with one of the clients who visited them in the day: a cute, and very confused first-year student with adorable dimples, who had stumbled over asking Minhyuk for a white chocolate latte. And by Minhyuk’s reasoning, the only possibility behind his stumbling was the fact that he’d fallen head over heels in love with him upon first sight.

Kihyun thought it was absolutely ridiculous.

“Minhyuk, I’m sure that’s not love,” Kihyun tried to reason, pursing his lips into a frown as he adjusted the frame of his glasses and pushed his hair back, moving to set the side dishes onto the table for dinner.

The blond took a seat across from Kihyun at the dining table and sighed, dreamily, “No, I love him. And if given the chance, yes,  _ yes, I would have his babies. _ ”

“I didn’t ask, I hope you know that: but, you’re physically incapable of having babies, Minhyuk?” It sounded more like a question than anything else, but Kihyun’s questioning, arched eyebrow did nothing to deter Minhyuk’s insistence that he would love to have another man’s babies.

“That’s why I said  _ if given the chance. _ ”

Kihyun rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

Truthfully, the entire thing with falling in love with the cute boy at the coffee shop only lasted a few days, before Minhyuk came home sighing and telling Kihyun that he was right and that it wasn’t love (and Kihyun would later find out that he’d only really given up because it turned out  _ cute-boy _ had an  _ even-cuter-boyfriend _ ).

Neither of them really dabble in relationships, because Kihyun invested himself completely in his studies and Minhyuk was always too finicky to really settle into a relationship. Which is why it took Kihyun completely by surprise when the younger man came back to their apartment, one night in January during their final year of schooling, to find Minhyuk attempting to light candles on their dinner table.

“Minhyuk, what are you doing?” Kihyun asked, brows furrowing as he bent down to untie the laces of his boots and shaking the snow off of the hood of his jacket.

It seemed that the older man hadn’t noticed Kihyun enter the apartment, because when the vocal major spoke up, Minhyuk visibly jumped and nearly dropped the lighter in his hands.

“Shit!” he swore, “You’re not supposed to be home yet!”

“Are you lighting candles?”

“Kihyun, you’re not supposed to be home yet!” Minhyuk whimpered, burying his face into his hands and giving up on trying to light the candles. “I’m supposed to surprise you when you walk in the apartment with everything all set up!”

Kihyun blinked, quietly: “... do you want me to help you light that and then step back outside and pretend I never saw anything, then?”

He does, so Kihyun lights the candle for him and waits until Minhyuk texts him and tells him that he’s allowed to come back into the apartment. He’s the worst actor and his act of surprise his anything but, yet Minhyuk didn’t seem to mind when he held Kihyun’s hands in his and took a deep breath, exhaling shakily with his nerves strung high.

“Kihyun, I know this is kind of sudden because I never actually dropped any hints about liking you,” Minhyuk breathed, “But, you know, I kind of really like you. And... I’d like it if you wanted to be my boyfriend...”

To that, Kihyun hit the older man weakly, calls him  _ stupid  _ and kisses him, because the butterflies explode in his stomach (because, surely, he  _ was _ in love with Lee Minhyuk).

 

 

 

Three years later, Lee Minhyuk is in front of him on one knee outside of his workplace (and it’s most definitely the least romantic of locations to be proposing), but Kihyun is in tears and so in love.

He’d never imagined that he would be proposed to in the middle of the street in front of a recording studio, after he’d just finished recording a guide song for one of the pop groups he didn’t care for, but, he should know not to put anything past Lee Minhyuk. Their first meeting was strange enough, and everything entailing it had to be on some sort of similar caliber. Kihyun loved every moment he spent with Minhyuk, despite anything and everything questionable the older man did.

“I know we started off kind of weird,” Minhyuk said, fingers awkwardly holding out the velvet box and presenting Kihyun with a gorgeous, diamond encrusted silver ring. “But, I told you that you would learn to love me. At that time, I didn’t think that it meant that we would eventually end up dating and I’d be so madly in love with you, too.”

The butterflies don’t relent, and neither do the tears falling from Kihyun’s eyes.

“We’ve made hundreds of promises to one another and we’ve never broken any of them. I promised you that our first semester would be the best months of your life, and I’m sure you can’t deny that. I promised you that you’d learn to love me, and you did. I promised I’d make you happy, when I asked you to be my boyfriend; and you’ve never broken a promise to me. So, Yoo Kihyun, if it isn’t selfish of me, can I ask you to promise me one more thing?” Minhyuk took a breath and his voice wavered as he continued to speak, “Can I ask you to promise me forever? Will you marry me?”

This time, Kihyun’s heart beat rapidly in his chest and the tears spilled from his eyes, hands clasped together, because he was unsure of what to do with them, when Minhyuk was presenting him with a ring. But, this time, Kihyun actually has a vocal response to Minhyuk’s proposal which doesn’t entail calling the older man an idiot.

_ “Yes,”  _ he whispered,  _ “God, yes I will marry you.” _


End file.
